


Demon's Bride

by 1V1



Series: Only Cowards Don't Fuck Demons [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Crybaby Universe, Cum Addiction, Demon Akira, F/M, Feeding Kink, Lactation Kink, Marathon Sex, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Addiction, Size Kink, demon fucking, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Reader is Akira's human bride, and he intendeds to breed her continuously.(Sequel to Under the Eyes of God)





	Demon's Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReotheLeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day Ya'll

You were tied to the bed, which was expected, now that your doctor had said you’d healed and recovered. Ever since you submitted to Akira and his demon-persona, Devilman, you’d been constantly fucked senseless, your demon lover pumping you full of his cum in an insane drive to breed you. With demons it was very different from humans, their offspring varying from their parents, often greatly. They also developed quickly, and after just a little over a year, the third child had been delivered to a very proud, very insatiable Akira. 

While he looked human, (abet, a roguish and handsome human man), he had some distinctively demonic desires. And after the night at the church, he’d decided you’d be the one to satisfy them. You never complained though. He let you do whatever you wanted, kept you in a nice home, clothed, (usually at least), fed, warm- and fucked. So fucked and so well loved that some nights you just got him hard, slipped down on his cock and went to sleep, moaning blissfully while he fucked your slumbering body. Demon cum was your addiction, and Akira loved to provide.

Unfortunately, while sex in his human form was mind blowing, it was only as Devilman that you got your fix. His sperm spraying your walls down in sticky cream, his cock spreading you wide open to the point when he pulled out, your holes gaped obscenely wide. Your pussy and ass had stretched to fit his cock, only his cock. His cock was the only one that could satisfy you.

And aside from his deliciously perfect jizz, Devilman could fuck you for hours on end, drilling you until you passed out and then some. His seed was made to make women and men weak, to make them receptive.

“OH FUCK-“ And you loved to receive him.

The rope on your wrists bound your hands to the loop bolted to the floor. It had been installed soon after you’d gotten pregnant with his first child. He loved chaining you up, pinning you down. Fucking you as if you were his captive, his prisoner. Normally, you were pregnant so it was just for maybe a round or two. But now, after you had the baby, after you healed, when you were fertile and ready for another? Akira, Devilman, wanted, no, _needed_ to keep you chained up, because he’d fuck you until you were pregnant.

His hard thrusts pushed you into the floor, your mouth open and drooling as his cock kissed your cervix. He loved going deep, shooting his load directly into your womb. It should hurt, been painful, but he was a demon, his cock was made so you would crave it, to want it. No mortal man, no human could ever fuck you the way your demon lover could.

Another pleasing aspect about being a demon’s lover and bride was that he ensured you got off. He told you that a female's arousal, her release helped spur a demon on, enticing them to continue breeding. So as the demon cock pounded into you from behind, you pushed back at him with your hips; feeling your orgasm fast approaching, knowing that when you came, you wanted him sending all of his seed right into your core. Devilman and Akira might have been the same person, but when he was Devilman, there was something in you that loved how massive he was, how his entire body could cover your own and have you riding his cock at his mercy. A tiny human woman, plowed into the floor while her demon lover rutted into her tight pussy like a beast.

Your orgasm was hard and fast, Akira’s name screamed through the room as he howled with your cry. You pussy throbbed, desperate for his sweet, creamy jizz, the addictive qualities sending you on a sexual high.  
He pulled out of you, the tip of his dick nudging gently at your hole, no doubt watching in pleasure as globs of his seed dripped down your thighs to form a tiny puddle under your hips.  
“Slut.” He growled, lifting you up by your arms with one massive hand, the other undoing the chain on your wrists and freeing you from the floor. You moaned at the treatment, loving how easily he could pick you up and move you like a doll. It was dangerous to know the type of pure strength he had, and yet knowing he used it to fuck you with wild abandon was exactly what got you hot.  
“You’re letting all my cum escape that hole of yours.” He licked you neck, groaning as you moaned his name over and over.  
“I should punish you, make you feel what it’s like to be a demon’s cock sleeve.” Your mind went haywire. You loved being used by him. Being made out to be nothing more than his favorite fuck toy. It was dirty and depraved and you adored the control he’d exert over you.  
“Oh, oh please.” You beg him, eyes blown, his cum taking effect. “Use my pussy Akira, take all you want-“  
He grins, shoving his tongue in your mouth and you suck on the long appendage happily. He lets you drop a small way, collapsing on the floor while he sits, cock jutting out from the rough fur of his lower half. It oozes the thick fluid you know is the cause of your craving Akira, of his debauchery and sin. You crawl to him, lips parted, ready to lick and suck and titty fuck his cock just how he likes when those massive hands encircle your waist, lifting you up, hovering your pussy over his cock.

“You want me to use you? My slutty like cum guzzling whore? Make you a living fuck toy?”  
“Oh no-“ You falsely plea, sending a fresh wave of lust through your lover. “Use my pussy- I don’t want to be a toy.”  
“Hungry cumsluts don’t get what they want.” He growls, bringing you down slowly over his cock, watching your lips stretch over his girth and envelop his length.  
“Cumsluts like you get what they deserve.” He lifts you up before slamming you back down on him. Your tits bounce and you throw your head back. You love this position, it lets Akira’s cock go right up to your cervix ensuring his cum will stuff you full of his next baby.  
“You only deserve to be my cocksleeve, good for blowing my load and nothing else.” You grab his hands, encouraging him to force fuck you faster, which he obliges. 

Quickly, you’re moaning and shaking in his hold, letting Akira use you like a living toy made for his personal pleasure.  
“You look so fucking good like this, taking me so hard, so deep.” He bends, tongue flicking experimentally at a nipple. You moan, your tits swollen and sore, needing to be milked. His babies are greedy, but Akira is even greedier. The lick starts your body’s reaction, drops of your milk coming forth. The second the taste hits his tongue, he latches on, greedily sucking the milk your body has made for your children. 

Demon children don’t need breastmilk. They typically drink blood which Akira gets a fresh supply of daily while hunting. Demon babies need to grow big and strong so demon blood is what they need. You milk is nothing more than a sweet treat to them. For Akira, however, it’s liquid ambrosia, just like your pussy juices.

“Look at my little human bride, her tits so full of milk for our babies.” He pulls you down to his hilt and grinds, the stimulation to your clit too much, forcing another orgasm out of you.  
“So much milk- I bet you’re so sore, built up with it, I haven’t been milking you enough, and now look how much you’re leaking. Fucking filthy- wasting all that precious milk because you can’t hold it in.” You pant, grabbing your breasts, lifting them up so he can drink his fill.

“Our babies are so lucky, they can suck your tits whenever they want and get a meal. You taste so good-you spoil them. A perfect mother, my perfect bride.” He gives a hard suckle to your nipple, and you feel him draw out the nutrient rich fluid. The same time, his cock twitches, another load filing your body, gushing out around his cock now that no more room is left. He pops of the nipple with a wet sound, and you can see how swollen it is, yet all the pressure is gone. He’s managed to drink you dry.

“Mate.” His demon yellow eyes are wide as he changes positions, keeping you impaled on his cock all the while. On your back, hips lifted up, you take him again, thrashing wildly as he drinks his fill from your other tit.

“I can’t wait to see you big and round again. You’re so good and giving me babies, taking my cock. You were born for this, born to be mine.” He fucks you in earnest before he growls into your neck.  
“Born to give me everything I want.” He howls as he pulls out, spraying you down with his cum, washing you in his primal scent. The aphrodisiac effects sink into your skin, making you hyper sensitive, and when he lifts your hips higher, slowly thrusting in your ass, you are thrown into an continuous orgasm, riding Akira’s monster cock until your body gives out, making your vision go dark while your lover keeps fucking you, breeding you just like he said he would.

When you wake up, Akira, is laying under you, cock snuggly in your pussy. He’s not fucking you anymore, and while he might be in his demon form, you notice he has company. Your newborn daughter is in the crook of his arm, tiny furry tail holding onto his bicep like a monkey. She’s so small compared to him, but also so much like him. Your two boys only have his fur and wings, but their coloring is different, and they also have a few other odd demonic attributes Akira lacks. Your baby girl however, she has the same dark fur, tiny claws for feet, and bright yellow eyes that lack pupils.

“She’s hungry,” he says, as if that explains why she’s there when the two of you are naked, he’s still Devilman, and has his cock deep in your stretched pussy.  
“Feed her, and then we’ll continue.”

As you pick up your baby, you smile, guiding her to your nipple. It’s still swollen and tender, but you have some milk still, and she latches on greedily.  
Akira hums, pleased with the sight. “Like father like daughter.” You scoff at him.  
“I hope not.”  
“True, I don’t want to share you.” He grins, shifting his hips, making you realize just how badly you want to go back to fucking.  
“Feed her first wife. Then I’ll reward you.”

Your daughter fed, Akira pulls out, making you keen from the loss while he puts her to bed. His return however, is marked by the way he looks at you.  
“Seeing you feed our baby made me so happy.” He purrs, crawling over you, lifting you and shifting your body until he’s pressed back at your entrance.  
“Lets make another.”

 

You scream a yes as he fucks you again, determined to take his cum and give him as many babies as he wants so long as he keeps loving you like this. Loving you like a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also it's Ash Wednesday, but at this point I don't think I can forgive myself for all my writing sins so eh maybe next year.


End file.
